borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mines of Avarice
The Mines of Avarice is an area in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. It is a series of underground caves and tunnels located near the tower of the Handsome Sorcerer's. Inhabitants Allies *Claptrap *King Ragnar Common Enemies *Dwarves *Golems *Mimics *Orcs *Spiders Notable Enemies *Gold Golem *Greedtooth *Magical Orc (during My Kingdom for a Wand) *Magical Spider (during My Kingdom for a Wand) *Maxibillion (during My Kingdom for a Wand) *Warlord Turge *Weird Ass Magic Globe Points of Interest Camp Dwarf Torture In this place the orcs built a small village with simple tools designed for torture of gnomes. Gilded Forge Gilded Forge is an area where the magic forge used to forge a beard for Claptrap is located. In the central part of it, there is a magic cube which serves as a puzzle to collect one of the required rune letters. Once the puzzle has been solved, a gate blocking a room to the left will open revealing a dice chest and the Vault symbol. Hall of Emancipation It is stone gnome locks. Here lives King Ragnar until a Vault Hunter punching him to death the first meeting results in. Ingot Processing There is a cube puzzle in the Ingot Processing area that is included in the mission Dwarven Allies. It can be solved first by activating all of the gears with crystals on them to lower the cube, then by observing the pattern of lights displayed and repeating them in reverse order. For example, if the cube is lit in the order of 254163, the response order should be 361452. Successfully completing the puzzle unlocks a gate to an area holding a discoverable vault symbol for the Cult of the Vault challenge. Stonecrag Ridge Stonecrag Ridge is located in the central-western part of the map and is where the seat of Claptrap the Wizard is. One fork leads to the Ingot Processing. There is one unassuming chest hidden in the far corner of the area. Wizard's Crossing Wizard's Crossing is located in the northwestern part of the map and where Claptrap the Wizard is first met. It consists of a long narrow bridge leading to a large room with runes puzzle wheels and exit to the Hatred's Shadow at the far end. Missions *My Kingdom for a Wand *The Beard Makes the Man *The Claptrap's Apprentice Challenges *Cult of the Vault **The text for this challenge incorrectly states that there are only two Vault Symbols to be found in the area, when in fact there are three. The progress counter shows the correct number. *The Floor is Lava Notes *The central part of the map can only be dicovered after killing the Gold Golem in the eastern portion of the map. After its death, a gate leading from Ingot Processing to the Hall of Emancipation is opened. Going by this path will display the message "You have discovered Ingot Processing" again. Media Mines of Avarice Map.png|Texture of map used in game BL2 Mines of Avarice Weapon Chests Guide BL2 Mines of Avarice Cult of the Vault Guide fr:Mines of Avarice ru:Шахты алчности uk:Зажерливі Шахти Category:Subterranean locations